She's Mine
by ItsDxrkInside
Summary: There's something off about Donna. Harvey just knows it. And he'll do anything and everything in his power to protect her. Darvey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :))**

 **so i had this in my head for quite some time and i really needed to get it down**

 **i hope you like it so far feel free to leave some reviews :)**

* * *

 **SHES MINE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Harvey walked down the corridor of Pearson Specter Litt feeling particularly proud of himself after such a big win. He had just come out of Jessica's office after throwing it in her face that he had completely wiped the floor with the prosecution in the big case that nobody (including Jessica) thought was winnable. He had a smirk on his face as he passed Donna's desk only to find she wasn't there - which brought a very small frown to his face - but nevertheless, he continued to stride down to his office unable to hide the satisfaction on his face. Looking around, he caught sight of Donna entering the firm. He glanced down at his watch - it was 10am and it wasn't at all normal for Donna to walk in to work late - she was always in before him when she worked for him. He shrugged it off thinking that maybe she wanted to spend less time working for Louis which is why she was turning up late - he realised his win was more important as he approached her and his smile grew.

"Hey" he spoke in the tone of voice he only saved for Donna. She looked up at him slightly startled at his approach which Harvey thought was strange as she should have seen him coming it's not like he crept up at her (but again he shrugged it off remembering he had more important things to tell her).

"Oh Harvey hi"

"Are you ... Okay?" She was still slightly bewildered (not a good sign)

"Yeah I'm fine" she said conjuring up a smile.

"Well you know the Redwood case?" Donna frowned "you know the case even Louis didn't want to steal from me cos he was so sure it was un-winnable?" Donna nodded slightly "well guess who thrashed them at trial today?" Harvey's smirk grew into a large Cheshire cat grin as he looked at Donna with excited eyes.

"Harvey look ... I urm ... I'm already running late can we talk later maybe" she brushed passed him and hurried off to her desk leaving Harvey standing there mouth slightly ajar feeling extremely perplexed.

There was something wrong. In fact anyone who knew Donna would have guessed that something was going on but Harvey didn't just know her; he _really_ knew her, he had known her for 12 amazing years and he knew there was something seriously wrong if Donna was acting up like this. He made his way back to his office, his previously triumphing expression now just a frown. He had expected a reaction from Donna.

He sat in his office for a further hour his mind still wandering off to Donna. Biting the tip of his over-expensive parker pen, he glanced out of his office as he saw a figure - which then realised was Donna - walk towards where Gretchen was sat. Damn she looked good in blue. He watched for a while as she spoke to his secretary before turning and walking back down the corridor without even turning her head to glance at Harvey. He frowned slightly and looked up as Gretchen strolled tall into his office.

"Mr. Specter, Mr. Litt sent down some files" He took the files she handed him and turned to walk out but stopped as she approached the door "Not that it's any of my business but there's something ... off about Donna. I just thought you would be the right person to speak to her"

"Thanks Gretchen" Harvey nodded at her and she nodded back leaving the room.

Harvey fiddled with his pen and began to look through the files when he suddenly realised something. Donna was wearing blue. A blue dress. The same midnight blue dress she had been wearing the day before when he first realised how good she made the colour look. Donna never wore the same dress and wearing the same dress on over two consecutive days would horrify her. And then he realised he had to do something. He couldn't sit here and act like everything was normal and it most certainly was not. There was something very wrong and he wasn't going to sit down and let it pass – he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Donna sat at her desk trying her best to concentrate at the task at hand but it was just so hard. _You can do this Donna_ she kept telling herself over and over again in her head trying her hardest to concentrate. She was having to reschedule some of Louis's court hearings which would usually have been no problem but was really proving to be a challenge right now. She just couldn't think straight and her mind was just wandering off all over the place. All of a sudden she was interrupted by a hurried Mike who was at her desk staring down at her.

"Donna, I would do this myself but I'm in a massive hurry I'm meeting Rachel's mum for lunch and I'm running late so will you please put these on Harvey's desk. Thanks – you're the best" And with that he was off before Donna had time to say another word. She sighed pushing back her chair and slowly stood up taking a deep breath. She took the files that Mike had thrown onto her desk and made her way down the corridor.

She got to Gretchen's desk only to find Harvey's secretary wasn't there. And then in suddenly clicked. Harvey had set this up. Gretchen was always at her desk – she never took pee breaks – Donna envied the woman's stubborn bladder. And Mike was coming from the direction of Harvey's office, he could have dropped them off himself and he had mentioned he was supposed to be meeting his future mother-in-law on Wednesday – today was Tuesday. She sighed but nevertheless walked into her former boss's office.

Harvey looked up upon seeing Donna stroll into his office. He looked her up and down eyeing the blue dress and realising that the only thing different about today's outfit from yesterdays was that she was wearing a white cardigan on top.

"Harvey, Mike told me to give these to you" She walked forward and placed them on his desk.

She tried to ignore his big brown eyes looking up at her filled with concern and turned to leave after placing the files on his desk.

"Donna" Harvey called out after her causing her to stop and turn around slowly.

"Yes Harvey" She answered hoping he would end this quickly and let her go.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Well ... we haven't really talked in a while" Harvey spoke cautiously "And I figured you could do with this" He reached out from near his desk and pulled out a cup of coffee.

Donna pursed her lips thinking about protesting but instead nodded – he was right; she could really do with that coffee. She took the cup out of his hand and sat down on the couch which Harvey gestured towards. Harvey pushed his chair back and made his way out from behind his desk to join Donna on the couch. He sat next to her and fixed his eyes on her face as she looked down and refused to make eye contact. It was only then when he saw how different her face appeared. The light mascara and lipstick she usually wore was absent from her angelic face and instead her eyes were slightly puffy and there were red marks along her neck and jaw line. He frowned in concern and his frown grew when he saw her hair that was usually perfect with not one strand out of place was slightly dishevelled and looked as if it hadn't been brushed.

"Donna what's going on?" She flinched slightly at his delicate words but refused to look up at him.

"Donna" He repeated his voice filling up with concern.

"It's nothing Harvey" She took a sip of the heavenly hot drink and tried her hardest to conjure up a smile as she placed the cup onto the coffee table.

"You think after 12 years _you're_ the only one who got to know _me_?" Harvey raised an eyebrow at her. "It's alright Donna. Whatever it is, you can tell me"

"I'm fine Harvey" She whispered. This time it was different from before – her eyes were slightly filling up and she began to fidget with her hands.

Harvey leant forward and took her trembling hand in his. She froze at the gesture and finally met his eyes.

"Donna" He whispered "It's okay" He slowly smoothed a thumb over her soft hand.

She looked away from him again as her eyes began to fill up even more. His hand was warm on hers and although the touch felt incredibly nice, it didn't stop her from feeling uncomfortable. She reached out for her coffee, finding it was the only way to remove her hand from his without making the situation more awkward than it already was. He removed his hand and watched as she reached out for the cup with a trembling hand. She picked up the cup and suddenly gasped as it slipped out of her grip and the hot beverage spilt everywhere – landing mostly on Donna herself.

"Shit!"

Harvey jumped back in shock but then quickly grabbed a tissue from the box that was on the coffee table and placed it onto the puddle which had formed on the glass table. He looked at Donna only to see her previously white cardigan now had a large patch of brown on it.

"Are you okay?" He questioned in concern - the coffee was hot.

Her horror-struck expression caused Harvey to let out a sympathetic sigh as he reached for the box of tissues and offered it to her. She took a few tissues and began dabbing at her cardigan.

"Harvey I'm so so sorry" Donna said frantically well repeatedly dabbing at her cardigan.

"It's fine Donna"

"I really didn't mean to I'm so sor-"

"Donna" Harvey said in a stern voice "It's okay"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly still dabbing at her white garment.

"I think you should take that off" He said gesturing towards the cardigan that was clearly stained and attempting to clean it with a tissue really wouldn't make a difference.

"Oh I uh-" Donna stuttered unsure of what to do.

Harvey reached forward slightly perplexed and placed a hand on the cardigan. Donna suddenly flinched away from his touch and Harvey sat back startled. His hand had still been on the cardigan causing it to slip off slightly.

"Donna-" He looked at Donna's bare shoulder and his eyes widened in shock. He had only seconds to register what he saw before Donna quickly pulled the cardigan back up.

"Donna" Harvey swallowed hard "Take that cardigan off." Harvey's voice was serious and any other person would have been intimidated and followed his instruction straight away but Donna just shook her head.

"Donna please." His voice was desperate now as he spoke through gritted teeth "Take. It. Off"

Donna blinked and her bottom lip wobbled as she slowly peeled the cardigan off of her shaking body. A tear slipped down her cheek and she bit hard onto her lip.

Harvey stared hard with wide eyes filled with horror at the sight before him. There in front of him, was Donna's delicate torso covered with dark bruises.

* * *

 **Ok guys let me know what you think and if you want me to carry on**

 **thanks for reading :))**

 **\- wrxppedup**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys its chapter 2 :)**

 **thanks so much for all your reviews and stuff you have no idea how much i appreciate and love getting them**

 **i know i was v evil leaving you with that cliffhanger but i just love cliffhangers ;)**

 **idk i hope this isnt too short i couldnt make it that much longer**

 **sorry took some time to get this up ive just been v busy with school and stuff had a week off so i had to get it done**

 **anyways really hope you like it let me know what you think :))**

* * *

 **SHES MINE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Harvey tensed swallowing hard. His breathing began to deepen as he took heavy breaths through his nose. His jaw was clenched and his lips were pursed.

"Who did this to you?" He spoke in a stern voice through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched and he could feel his nails digging hard into the palms of his hands. Donna refused to look up at him. She hastily wiped away a fresh tear but it was soon replaced by another.

Harvey stepped forwards towards her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and she suddenly flinched under his touch but he still kept them there. His grip was firm but gentle – not wanting to hurt her where she was already hurt.

"Donna" Harvey took another deep breath in attempt to calm himself down. He realised the wise thing would be to put his anger aside to get through to her. "I need you to tell me who did this" He attempted to soften his voice as he used his thumb to wipe away a tear running down her cheek. Her lip began to tremble uncontrollably and she forced herself to set her eyes anywhere else but to avoid his concerned gaze. "Donna" He repeated in a desperate attempt for an answer. Her eyes began to fill up again as she shook her head and a tear slipped down.

"I can't" She whispered through shaky breaths. She wiped at her face and quickly removed herself from Harvey's grip turning around and making a run for the door. Before Harvey knew it, Donna was already speeding down the corridor. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair pulling at it hard before turning to leave the office himself.

"Donna!" He called after her and made his own way down the corridor walking as fast as his legs could take him without having to run. He ignored the bewildered looks he was receiving and focused on the more important matter at hand. He realised she was now wearing the cardigan again and the thought caused another surge of anger to build up inside of him. He quickly made a dash for the elevators but was a second too late as he got there to see the doors closing up on Donna's broken face. He cursed his luck as he punched the wall and prodded much harder than necessary at the elevator button. The doors finally opened and he swore it was the longest he had ever had to wait for an elevator.

Soon he was downstairs and rushed out of the firm – running no longer speed walking. He sped past the security guards onto the street and looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere. He walked down slightly hoping he may have caught her but cursed inwardly as she was nowhere to be seen. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Donna's number. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. He decided it was best if he just when back up to his office and decide what to do from there.

He got back to his office and sat down at his desk. He took a few deep breaths trying to let it all sink in. Someone had hurt Donna and he wanted more than anything to get his hands on whoever did this and beat them to pulp. He wanted to make them suffer so bad that they wouldn't even dare to think about Donna. Her bruised upper body kept appearing in his vision causing yet even more anger to build inside of him. How dare someone even lay a hand on Donna? – _His_ Donna. The thought of someone physically abusing such a strong and amazing woman made Harvey want to throw up. He needed to get his hands on them. He pulled out his phone and dialled her number again. He tried several times but received no answer.

"Goddammit!" He shouted in frustration throwing one of his signed baseballs across the room.

He felt so helpless and pathetic. She needed his help, he needed to make this stop but he had no idea how to.

* * *

Harvey stood in front of the door labelled 206 and looked around impatiently after having knocked numerous times. Eventually, after a long wait, the door opened and Harvey stood facing Donna. She had changed out of her dress and was now wearing just a jumper and yoga pants. Her hair was tied up and her eyes appeared slightly puffy.

"Harvey what are you doing here?" Donna spoke in a quiet voice part of her body still behind the door almost as it was shielding her.

"Donna you drop that bomb and run off like that and you expect me to carry on like everything's ok?!" Harvey couldn't help the rage and it was evident in his voice.

"Yes" Donna croaked looking down at the ground and blinking away the tears that had started to form. He had never seen her like this; so hurt, so broken - and it was killing him now that he had.

"Donna I care about you" Harvey admitted "And I need you to tell me who did this to you so I can make the son of a bitch suffer"

"Harvey I need you to let this go" Donna swallowed hard.

"What do you mean let this- oh... you know him don't you?" Him because it obviously wasn't a woman "It wasn't just a one off?" Donna carried on looking at the ground and didn't bother to deny Harvey's questioning "Goddammit Donna!" Harvey shouted punching the wall hard causing Donna to flinch slightly.

"How long has this been going on for?" Donna didn't answer "Why didn't you tell me?" The anger drained from Harvey's voice slightly at seeing the devastation on Donna's face.

"Harvey please" Harvey's heart snapped in two at hearing the desperation in her voice "Please just let this go I'm fine"

"Donna" Harvey took a deep breath "Donna the last thing you are is fine and please don't ask me to let this go because we both know that's not gonna happen until I get my hands on this son of a bitch and for me to do that, I need you to tell me who it is"

"Harvey I can't" Donna's breath hitched slightly as she shook her head.

"What do you mean you-" But it was too late as Harvey found himself talking to the door.

"Donna!" Harvey began thumping on the door "Donna please open the door!" He only found his pleas being ignored as the door stayed closed and the only sound he could hear from the other side, were Donna's muffled sobs.

"Donna, I can help you, we can get out of this" The desperation was evident in Harvey's voice as he rested his forehead against the door "Just please open the door" Harvey stood for another few minutes, listening to what sounded like Donna still crying, until he decided that this wasn't going to work – she wasn't going to open the door.

* * *

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Said Mike having appeared in Harvey's office.

"Yeah, you still on terms with that guy in IT?"

"Benjamin, yeah I am why?" Mike frowned slightly wondering why Harvey wanted to know.

"I need you to access Donna's phone records, emails everything – find out who's been contacting her and look out for anything unusual."

"Whoa" Mike said clearly startled at Harvey's request "Harvey I can't do that that's invading her privacy and she'll never forgive me"

"Mike I don't give a shit what it is" Harvey stood from his seat "I'm your boss and I'm telling you to do something and that usually means you do it!"

"Harvey are you sure I mean-"

"Mike if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be asking you now stop wasting time and get it done I need to know as soon as possible"

"Well don't I at least deserve to know why?"

Harvey paused for a second before speaking "Just get it done"

* * *

Harvey couldn't sleep that night. He was tossing and turning feeling extremely restless. His mind was focused on nothing but Donna and he assumed it would be like this until he found out who was doing this to her and make them suffer. Mike wouldn't be able to get the information till tomorrow and the wait was killing Harvey. He felt so useless and terrible knowing that someone had been causing Donna pain and there was nothing he could do about it yet. He had of course called her again but she hadn't picked up, he had left message after message but hadn't heard back from her. He didn't understand why she wouldn't want to tell him. So Donna was no longer working for him but the two were still on good terms and Harvey thought he had made it clear to her that he cared about her and would do anything to protect her – surely she knew that. Then why? Why would she not tell him? He spent hours lying in bed just thinking about it. He couldn't sleep – not whilst Donna was hurting.

* * *

Harvey walked into his office early the next morning to find Mike sitting on the couch.

"Hey" Harvey walked in and went and sat at his desk "You get it done?"

"Benjamin and I were up all night – and in early this morning. But trust me it took alot of convincing to get it done – you do realise he could get into alot of trouble for this?"

"Mike just tell me what you found." Harvey was beginning to grow impatient.

Mike threw down a few files onto Harvey's desk.

"It's all in here" Harvey began to browse through the files examining each page very carefully.

"Hey is everything okay I mean ... you were really frustrated yesterday and you look like shit today" Mike stopped talking as he saw Harvey's eyes widen as he shifted in his chair slightly.

"What's all this about?" Harvey pointed at the bottom of one of the pages near the end.

"Those are a range of phone calls from the same number made to both Donna's personal phone and her office phone" Mike explained "The asterisk indicates the phone calls which she didn't pick up or cut the line – which is most of them"

Harvey flipped over the page only find more of these phone calls from the same number.

"Did you find out who it was?"

"I did" Mike confirmed "It's a bloke called Mitchell Santos."

* * *

 **thanks for reading feel free to drop a review :))**

 **\- wrxppedup**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys heres chapter 3**

 **im really really sorry this took so long i just started writing other stuff and then i was supposed to upload it some days ago but i had so much school work to do**

 **this is probably the last chapter - there may or may not be an epilogue idk yet depends on whether i come up with anything good enough to write - but if you do have any ideas for an epilogue let me know:))**

 **anyway i hope you like it and thanks so much for all you reviews i really appreciate them**

 **i hope you like this i wasnt sure about the ending i hope its ok :)x**

* * *

 **SHES MINE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _"_ _Did you find out who it was?"_

 _"_ _I did" Mike confirmed "It's a bloke called Mitchell Santos."_

Harvey's eyes suddenly widened as he looked up at Mike.

"What?!"

"I said it's a guy called Mitchell Santos"

Harvey stared at him and tightened his jaw.

"I want you to find out everything you can about him – address, job everything and I want it done fast" Harvey walked over to behind his desk and picked up his suit jack sliding it on.

"I'll get it done but Harvey what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain" He said making his way to the door of his office.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked growing slightly concerned.

"To see Donna" And with that, he left the room.

"Louis where's Donna" Harvey stormed into the other man's office at seeing Donna wasn't at her desk.

"Oh I've given her the week off" Louis said not paying proper attention to Harvey.

"What? Why?" The concern Harvey was feeling was only growing.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm going away for a week – to see my parents in Florida. So if I'm not in, she doesn't need to be either"

Harvey didn't say anything; he just turned around and walked back out heading towards the elevators.

He stood on the elevator and ran a hand through his head. Mitchell Santos.

 _"_ _We should do it more often"_

 _"_ _Well I'm not sure how Mitchell would feel about that"_

 _"_ _Who's Mitchell?"_

 _"_ _He is the man you I've been seeing for the last six weeks"_

If Harvey was right, then it was the man Donna was seeing who was abusing her. But Donna would never do that; she would never stay in an abusive relationship. She was a strong woman who knew where she stood and she liked other people to know it too. So there was no way she would be in a relationship like that – unless she didn't have a choice.

* * *

He stood outside apartment 206 and knocked on the door.

He waited some time and knocked again. After 5 minutes of knocking he realised she probably wasn't in.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialled her number.

The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Harvey?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"It was Mitchell wasn't it?" His voice was filled with rage but he was trying his hardest to keep it under control.

"What?" She asked and he could hear the surprise in her voice.

"They bastard who's been doing this" He didn't have it in him to say it out loud, so instead he used 'this'.

"Harvey please just let it go"

"Let it go?! You really think I'm gonna let it go?! I'm gonna find this bastard and I'm gonna beat the shit out of him and leave him in a condition so bad that he won't even do as much as look at you" He began to breathe heavier through his nose and he could feel the anger fuming up inside of him.

"No you're not Harvey please just leave it, it's got nothing to do with him" She begged and using a lie to do so.

"Donna how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to leave it!" He said raising his voice some more "And you're telling me to leave his bastard and what are you going to do carry on with this abusive relationship huh?!"

"Well maybe I don't have a choice!" She yelled, her voice filled with desperation and pain and it wasn't hard to hear she was on the verge of tears. He was about to respond but found he was too late as she had hung up.

Harvey pressed his forehead against the door and pressed his eyes shut. He was going to kill the son of a bitch.

* * *

"What have you found?" Harvey said a few hours later, strolling into Mike's office.

Mike stood from his chair and made his way around his desk.

"Well this is him" Mike handed Harvey a picture "Not gonna lie he's quite a handsome man" And Mike was right, he had a muscular build and a beaming smile. He had sharp features and jet black hair that was combed back slightly.

"He's an ex-kick boxer slash MMA fighter, I watched some of his fights they're quite impressive" Mike said earning a glare from Harvey as he passed him another photograph. In this one Mitchell was in a cage wearing fighting gloves and shorts. His muscular build was more obvious in this picture as Harvey could see his six pack and well built arms.

However this caused only more anger to build up inside Harvey. The guy was a kick boxer, a muscular man and he had been hurting Donna. Harvey suppressed the urge to punch the wall and release his rage as Mike flicked through the papers he was holding.

"Oh and you'll never guess what" Harvey looked at him with a look that read _get-the-hell-on-with-it-don't-waste-my-time_. "He's also a multi-billionaire and he owns a few big companies – Santos Pharmaceuticals and Santos  & Co included and we represent them – making this guy our client – and he's not just a small client, he brings us millions a year"

Harvey felt like he had just been punched in the gut. The guy who had been doing this to Donna was their client. He had been abusing Donna and they had been representing him.

And then it clicked. Donna had said she had no choice, she probably feared that snitching on him would mean he would drop Pearson Specter Litt making the firm lose out on big money. Harvey shook his head in frustration.

"Do you have his address?"

Mike held out a piece of paper and Harvey took it.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of him" Harvey muttered as he walked out of Mike's office.

He raced down the corridor and into the elevator only to find Mike had followed him.

"Harvey can you please tell me what the hell is going on now?" Mike turned to him demanding answers.

Harvey didn't answer, he just stared into space a look of anger and seriousness on his face.

"Look Harvey whatever it is I don't think you beating him up is going to help" Harvey suddenly turned to him "I know you box and you can throw a punch but this guy was an MMA fighter we're talking cage fighting Harvey there's no way you can go a round against him without serious damage"

"I wouldn't give a shit even if he was Muhammad Ali because once I'm done with him, this guy's going down for domestic abuse" Harvey said just before the elevator doors opened leaving Mike standing speechless.

If he was being charged with domestic abuse ... then that meant it was Donna he had been abusing. _No_ he thought to himself _It couldn't be._ But then he realised that it probably was – why else would Harvey be this pissed?

He quickly ran after the older lawyer who was making his way outside.

"Harvey!" He called out.

"Are you sure it was him?"

Harvey suddenly spun on his feet to face Mike. The truth was he wasn't sure, yes Donna had denied it but then later she had also claimed that she didn't have a choice when he asked her about the abusive relationship.

"You're not are you?"

"Yes I am"

"Have you asked Donna?"

"I did and she denied it" Harvey shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well maybe you should talk to her properly before doing anything" The last thing he wanted was for Harvey to get into a fight when he wasn't even sure the man was the culprit.

Harvey stopped for a second and stared hard at Mike. As much as he hated to accept it, Mike was right, he wasn't 100% sure it was Mitchell and the truth was, he should be.

He nodded at the younger lawyer before stepping into the car.

* * *

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Donna's number once again. It was when he received no answer that he grew slightly anxious. He tried again twice but there was nothing. So then he found himself standing outside apartment 206 once again.

He knocked on the door and waited. He frowned to himself when there was no answer. It had been quite some time since Harvey came here earlier surely she should be home.

He tried her cell phone once again. It was on his third call when the phone was picked up.

"Hello" He said hoping for a reply "Donna?" But there was just rustling on the other side and a few seconds later, the line was cut.

Something was wrong. He just knew it. And now there was only one place he could think of to go.

He drove to the address and pulled up outside the tall building. It was a nice building and it was clear just by looking at the exterior that it was one only a rich person could afford.

 _"_ _I'm happy for you"_

That's what he said when Donna had told him about Mitchell. He shook his head in frustration and he climbed out of his car. He took off his suit jacket and threw it onto the backseat. He rolled his shirt sleeves up and made his way towards the building.

He looked down at the small bit of paper Mike had given him to confirm it was the right apartment as he approached the door that read 27.

He took a step back and knocked hard on the door more than a few times.

He didn't have to wait till long before the door was swung open and he was met by a man around his age that looked exactly like the picture Mike had shown him.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt which was tight around his biceps and a pair of expensive looking jeans.

It was only when Harvey's peered behind him when he saw her. She was sitting on the sofa and seemed to be adjusting the dress she was wearing. She looked up and their eyes met. His face suddenly hardened as he saw the tear tracks running down her face and the slight bruising on her face.

He looked back at Mitchell and never in his life had he been this angry.

"You son of a bitch" He spat out before pushing the man extremely hard causing him to stumble backwards.

Harvey walked further into his apartment towards Donna.

The closer he got to her, the angrier he became.

The bruising was now more visible and despite her trying to cover them up with the straps of her dress, he could see the extensive ones on her upper body mainly around the shoulders. These were new, he remembered the ones from last time and these ones were darker and more brutal.

"Donna get out of here" He said through gritted teeth his voice shaking with rage.

"Harvey please don't do this" Fresh tears were building up in her eyes as she pleaded him.

"Donna. Go." He pointed towards the door, his hand shaking as he breathed hard.

"She's not going anywhere it's you who's leaving" Harvey turned around towards Mitchell who was now walked over to them.

"You're gonna stay the hell away from her and we're gonna settle this one on one – I think it's about time you pick on someone your own size" He spoke firmly glaring at him.

"So _you're_ Harvey Specter"

And then suddenly Mitchell leapt forwards towards Donna and violently grabbed her arm before using his other hand to grip her hair.

She let out a scream and that was all it took for Harvey to rush forward and throw a vicious punch across the man's face. The punch sent Mitchell stumbling once again but he stood up once again and came at Harvey with a huge blow.

"Harvey!" Donna screamed at watching him stagger backwards.

"Donna get out of here now!" He yelled getting back onto his feet.

"I'm not going Harvey" She said shaking her head as a tear slipped down her face.

"DONNA I SAID GET OUT!" And she swore she had never seen him this angry before. As much as she didn't want to, she realised there wasn't much choice that she had and she walked out of the apartment and when she got outside, she sank to the floor sobbing.

The second she left, Harvey pounced at Mitchell landing a massive blow across his face, hard enough to break his nose. They were soon having a full on brawl and Harvey realised what Mike had meant when he said that Harvey couldn't get out of it without serious damage.

Mitchell soon had Harvey pinned against the wall and was throwing punches at his face. Harvey spat out the blood as it reached his mouth from his nose.

The same strength Mitchell was now using against Harvey, he had previously been using against Donna.

And it was that thought that caused Harvey to shove him hard into the glass table.

Mitchell fell onto the piece of furniture causing it to smash into small pieces and he lay there wincing for a few seconds. Harvey crouched down beside him and began to throw punches at his face.

But it didn't last as there was a counter attack from Mitchell and Harvey was on the floor being attacked.

He suddenly felt extremely dizzy after the repeated head punches. Mitchell had him in what Harvey thought was a move used by MMA fighters as Harvey wasn't able to get out.

He was going to pass out. Mitchell drew back his arm to land another punch and Harvey took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't last long but he was also pleased with the damage he had done to the man.

He saw the fist approach his face and screwed his eyes shut expecting the contact to be made with his face but there was none. He opened his eyes and saw Mike hovering over him, a baseball bat in his hand and Mitchell was on the floor unconscious.

"You okay?" Mike asked sounding clearly concerned and panicked.

"Yeah" Harvey breathed out a long breath.

Mike extended out his arm and Harvey took it rising to his feet.

He stumbled slightly and Mike grabbed on to his elbow quickly.

He saw some movement from the corner of his eye and turned around to see a badly beaten Mitchell moving slightly.

Harvey approached him and his eyes began fluttering.

He knelt down beside him.

"If you even so much as dare look at her again, I won't just beat the shit out of you, I'll kill you." He spoke quietly but his voice filled with threat.

He stood up and turned around. He heard a small chuckle from behind him and he suddenly turned back around and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Thanks" He said turning back to Mike "Urm ... how did you know?"

"I told him" He turned his head around to see Donna standing at the doorway. "The police are on their way"

He nodded at her and she walked towards him.

Mike decided the moment wasn't for him to be listening on in.

"I'm gonna go see if the cops are here" He said and made his way over to the door.

She looked up at his battered face and her eyes filled up with tears. She brought her hand up to touch his face and he winced slightly.

"You shouldn't have I-"

"Donna you should know by now I would do anything and everything to protect you"

"I know" She whispered "Which is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would lead to this" She said gesturing towards his face.

"You should've told someone" He said looking hard at her.

She shook her head.

"He's a client"

"I know" He replied not taking his eyes off her.

"He would have dropped the firm"

"I know" He said once again.

"We would have lost millions – well we already have" She whispered looking down.

"I know" He said taking her hands into his.

"But Harvey-" She frowned slightly at the fact Harvey was treating the issue as if it was nothing.

"Donna if you think any amount of money is worth more than you than you're wrong." Her eyes met his and she swallowed hard "I would give up every client at the firm if it meant keeping you safe"

She nodded and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

"But Jessica-"

"You think Jessica will more about him than about you? And plus, he's gonna be ending up inside a cell I don't think he's going to be owning any of his businesses anymore"

They suddenly heard the sound of sirens outside and before they knew it, a handful of police officers and paramedics came rushing in.

One of the cops went over to Mitchell – who was now gaining consciousness – and handcuffed him. Harvey glared at him while he was taken out of the building.

A paramedic came over to him with a first aid kit in her hand.

"Sir would you like to sit down so I can have a look at your injuries?" She asked him.

"I'm fine I don't need looking at"

"Sir your –"

"I'll do it" Donna said and reached out for the first aid kit and Harvey didn't argue.

 _THE END_

* * *

 **thanks for reading :)x**

 **reviews would be appreciated**

 **\- wrxppedup**


End file.
